The Wayne State University (WSU) Department of Family Medicine (DFM) Division of Practice-Based Research requests funding in order to expand our research infrastructure by building the capacity of MetroNet, a primary care practice-based research network (PBRN) in metropolitan Detroit. The division was created with an HRSA academic administrative unit award and rapidly became a successful research unit, which in its three-year history has obtained funding for several pilot studies and currently has several research proposals and manuscripts under review. Results of completed studies were presented nationally. (See detailed listing in appendix A) MetroNet was conceived in 2001 with interested physicians from 16 practice sites (four in federally designated medically underserved areas). Interest in MetroNet continues to grow, and currently we have 24 MetroNet practices (appendix B). MetroNet's primary goal is to increase the amount of community-based primary care research in southeastern Michigan, a metropolitan area with a diverse ethnic/racial population. To meet this goal, MetroNet has prioritized the following four long-term objectives: 1) continue to build MetroNet as a PBRN with a patient population representative of the population of metropolitan Detroit; 2) address health disparity issues in our research studies; 3) build MetroNet infrastructure; and 4) provide experiential research-oriented professional development to MetroNet members. The three specific aims of the present application all relate to the third MetroNet objective to "build MetroNet infrastructure," and are as follows. Aim 1: Build the communication infrastructure of MetroNet (1a. assess the technology and practice-based research skills at each MetroNet practice and provide technology training for using e-mail and Internet access and searching; 1b. increase communication capabilities by developing a MetroNet website that includes pages with both static and dynamic features; 1c. evaluate the functionality of the static web pages for disseminating network information). Aim 2: Build the data management infrastructure of MetroNet (2a. pilot test the feasibility of using pen-tablet computers for patient self-reported information, and for MetroNet staff to update their practice characterization profiles; 2b. enhance website with dynamic web-based collection and aggregation of information; 2c. evaluate the utility of web-based electronic data submissions from MetroNet practices). Aim 3: Translate research into practice (3a. install easy-to-use electronic links to evidence-based clinical practice summary databases on computers at each MetroNet practice; 3b. provide training as needed to each MetroNet practice on formulating clinical questions and searching for evidence-based answers that can be used at the point of care; 3c. evaluate the use of these evidence-based electronic resources with software that creates a database containing information on the number of searches and the databases used; 3d. use evaluation information to design a future study to monitor MetroNet progress on translating research into practice by investigating the extent to which clinicians use the evidence-based clinical practice information at the point of care).